


Mending Paladin Ties

by Big_Geek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After The Last Episode, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), a sorta touch deprived lance, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Geek/pseuds/Big_Geek
Summary: Conversation between Lance and Shiro after the last episode.





	Mending Paladin Ties

Lance sat on the grainy sands, his back pressed up against Red’s back paw. Hugging his knees to his chest. Keith is back, with his mother. The Black Paladin was a clone. Lotor is dead. Shiro is back to normal. Now going back to Earth. A lot can happen in a week. But, some stuff wouldn’t have happened if he noticed sooner. Took those signs into heart. Not only that, but facing his family. A son that had blood on their hands, and probably will never be the same again. He cleared his throat, trying to rid the lump that appeared.

“Lance?” Lance flinched, swiftly sawing his nose and clearing his throat for the second time. Hoping his eyes won’t as red as he thought.

Shiro leaned against the metal, obviously still building his strength, the missing arm made him look weird. The head of white making him look older than he actually was. Instantly, he plastered a smile and move his hand, a movement that somewhat resembled a wave.

“Hey, Shiro”, then his heart was squeezed in a fist at the action of Shiro’s downward lips. Please. Not now. He barely has the energy to do a heart-to-heart, let alone anything of emotional capacity. 

Shiro wobbled over, slumping to the ground. Lance could see the pain in the man’s eyes, guilt piled. “I just wanted to talk”, he coughed out, his voice hoarse. It had been clear that the others were crowding him, asking him many questions. 

“How did you get away?”, Lance asked. Shiro smiled softly and stared into the evening sky like he was doing moments before. 

“Keith managed to distract them. With some flimsy excuse that I hadn’t bothered to remember”

Lance breathed through his nose, resisting the urge to look away in guilt. They laid in silence. More of a suffocating, awkward silence in Lance’s opinion. Then Shiro spoke.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know,” Lance clenched his jaw, to stop the unwanted trembling. Jeez, crying like a baby. Real paladin-like, Lance. “You trusted me, Haggar had all of you fooled, you had no way of knowing” His eyes burned and his gripped his upper arms in a vice-like hold. 

I saw the signs! I should have known!

“I saw you in the astral plane! I should have helped you”, his voice was coarse, and his jaw didn’t stop trembling despite his mental commands. His eyes feeling up with tears, now only having pure willpower to hold them back and prevent them falling. 

Shiro looked at him softly, “We didn’t have a strong connection-”

“Still-”, Lance cut him off with a shuddering shrill, his arms flailing in front of him. “That was the indication that something was wrong. And. I. Did. Nothing. If I had done something, we wouldn’t have gotten hurt. The Castle of Lions may have never been sacrificed, and Lotor may have been gone sooner. So many of us got hurt, because I didn’t so something sooner. Its all my fault!” 

Tears flowed freely like a stream coming into the wet season in Africa and it burned. His throat opened and closed at the attempted of stifling the hiccuping and sobbing. 

Great! Perfect! Right in front of Shiro!

Shiro looked at him in a soft look Lance couldn’t have anyway to identify, a light glint in his eye that resembled guilt. He shouldn’t feel guilty, it was all my fault.

“Lance,” he shuffled closer, and Lance’s body remained still despite the strong thoughts of moving away and running out of there. Their shoulders bumped. “You conveyed worry and concern, but what happened wasn’t enough to set off red flags in your head. What happened, happened. You had no control of the situation. Haggar fooled you, all of you. Don’t place everything that went wrong on you, Sharpshooter.”

A warm hand landed on Lance’s other shoulder, opposite to Shiro. It was tense, as Shiro was unsure if it was the right action to take. He won’t admit it, but the action made him cry harder. Slowly, he leaned into it. He missed these actions, stuff like this didn’t happen often. Hunk was too busy. Allura would probably take offence to it. Pidge and Keith would stab him. Coran was somewhere. 

Shiro’s chin laid onto Lance’s brown locks, watching the heaving of his back slowly ease, “Soon, we’ll be back on Earth. You can see your family again”

Lance’s back shuddered. Shiro rubbed his upper arm is a calming motion. 

Soon, everything will be back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get for Paladins of Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 was great. Just picking up everything that the fandom was going to utterly destroy or make fun of. E.g. “I’m just a boy from Cuba”, Allura bringing Lance back to life (Altean!Lance), Texas Kogane’s southern accent. These next few weeks are going to be fun.
> 
> Big Geek: https://biggeek2351.tumblr.com


End file.
